


Through the Thick and Thin

by confines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Danny, Blackmail, Brief mention of Past Abuse, Coercion, Crying, Dark, FaceFucking, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Whittemore's Rapidly Fluctuating Sense of Self-Worth, M/M, Manipulation, Matt is awful, Non-Consensual, Rape Aftermath, Rape Shower, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Confidence Issues, Trauma-Induced Disassociation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confines/pseuds/confines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Matt wants Jackson to pay him back for breaking the lens on his camera but he doesn't want his parents to bail him out this time. Jackson resorts to giving him a blowjob at school.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Fill from teenwolfkink @ http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=2706487#t2706487.<br/>Matt coerces Jackson into a blowjob, Danny interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Thick and Thin

When Matt tells Jackson that he’s got to pay for a new camera lens for the camera he borrowed, Jackson’s okay with that. He’ll give him the money in a heartbeat, it’s only 200 bucks.

But when Matt tells Jackson that he doesn’t want money, that he wants Jackson to pay some other way, he is not so okay with that. Which means Matt’s not getting a new camera lens. He tells Matt as much.

As a smirk spreads across Matt’s face, Jackson turns around to get in his car. What a freak.

“I watched your video.”

Jackson stops. “So?”

“You’re going to pay me for that camera lens or I’ll show everybody the tape.”

“Again, so?” Jackson turns around, “Nothing happened in the video.”

“Clearly you didn’t watch to the very end.”

Jackson feels a cold shiver of fear makes its way down his spine. He did watch the video, all of the video. Twice. But what if he overlooked a part, what if he missed something?

“What did you see?”

“Pay me and you’ll find out.” his voice is steady, cold. It reminds Jackson of Derek Hale.

“What do you mean, pay you? You told me you don’t want money. What do you want?”

“I want you.”

So. This is how it’s going to be. Jackson’s getting flashbacks to one of his dad’s friends offering him a bottle of spiced rum for his 13th birthday, telling him he’ll have to work for it. He can do this. This is one of the games Jackson is best at. He can do this, if it means that Matt doesn’t tell his secret to the world, to the hunters. If he tells Jackson what he saw, and no one else.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I think we both know. Come on.” and Matt turns, walking back towards the school.

They wind up in the locker room. It’s abandoned. Jackson hopes that stays true throughout this… transaction.

“How do you want me?”

“I want you on your knees. I wanna fuck your face.”

Jackson flinches. God, he’s so fucking pathetic. Why does shit like this always happen to him?

He gets down on his knees, leaning his back against a locker. Matt positions himself in front of Jackson, winds a hand through his hair.

“Go ahead, Whittemore. Unzip me.”

So Jackson does. 

-

Danny’s freaked out. Jackson’s supposed to drive him home, and he’s nowhere to be found. This normally means Jackson had forgotten about their plans and gone home alone. It happens.

Except the Porsche is still sitting where Jackson parked it this morning.

Yeah, it’s only been about 30 minutes since the bell rang. But Jackson never dicks around after school. He doesn’t have enough time for that. He’s a captain in lacrosse, on the swim team, he thinks of homework like most people think of food or sleep.

Danny texts him and sits down on the steps outside the school’s front building. Five minutes pass.

Maybe Jackson’s retaking a test? He checks all of the sophomore classes. No Jackson.

He could be practicing lacrosse, maybe he’s out on the field. Danny checks. He’s not. Just in case, he jogs over to the locker rooms to check for him there. Maybe he’s taking a shower.

And that’s where he finds Jackson.

Correction. That’s where he finds Matt gripping tightly to Jackson’s hair, thrusting in and out of Jackson’s mouth. He’s automatically pissed, Jackson knows he likes Matt, why the hell is he giving him a blowjob? And plus, since when does Jackson like guys? Maybe he’s trying to get back at Danny for the ‘not my type’ comment. Only Jackson would be this petty.

Then he notices Jackson’s eyes. There are tears dripping down his face but he looks like he could be staring at a wall. His expression is totally blank. As Danny watches, Jackson’s eyes slowly slide from staring blankly ahead, at the blue shirt Matt’s wearing, to land on Danny where he’s standing in the entryway of the locker rooms, still trying to process what he’s seeing.

Jackson shudders, his eyes closing. Matt continues fucking him into the lockers.

This looks wrong. This looks very wrong. Danny steps forward into the room, and in an impulse decision, he barrels into Matt, knocking him to the ground. If he’s misread this situation he’s in deep shit.

“Jesus, Danny. What the hell?” says Matt. But Jackson just slumps further back against the lockers, puts his knees up against his chin, curls his arms around his legs.

“Look at him.” It’s all Danny can think to say. Why should he have to say anything when Jackson looks like that?

“Yeah, whatever. Hey, earth to Jackson, this doesn’t count, you still owe me.”

Jackson doesn’t respond.

“He still owes you? What does that mean?”

“He broke my camera lens, and he was just paying for it.”

How the fuck Matt expects Danny to react to this news, Danny does not know. But he does know that one minute Matt’s standing there zipping up his pants and the next Danny’s slamming him into a wall, has his hands around his throat.

“Danny, stop.” And that’s Jackson behind him, still curled up on the floor. His voice is hoarse, raw. Danny knows why.

He makes a decision. “How much for the camera lens?”

“200, but I don’t want money, I want-”

“I don’t give a shit what you want.” Danny digs his wallet out of his pocket, fishes out a hundred dollar bill and five twenties, throws them in Matt’s face, “Don’t ever talk about this to anyone, including us. If you do, I’ll fucking kill you.”

He lets the threat hang in the air a moment, then walks over to Jackson. “Hey, come on, I’ll drive you home.”

Jackson blinks owlishly up at him. He slowly nods. He gets up, just stands there. It’s a start, Danny thinks as he grabs his arm to guide him out towards the Porsche. 

When they get to the Porsche, Danny has to ask Jackson for his keys. Jackson looks in the direction of the lockers with a forlorn expression.

“You left your bag and keys in the locker room, didn’t you?”

Jackson’s eyes fall to the concrete. He gives another slow nod.

“Okay, just stay here. I’ll go get them.” And he does. He guesses Matt booked it, he doesn’t even see him heading into the school. Danny gets Jackson’s bag from where it lies on the bench. Near where he found them.

When he gets back to the car, Jackson’s sitting on the concrete beside the passenger side. He looks like he’s been erased. When Danny unlocks the car from a distance, he doesn’t even flinch.

“Jackson.” It takes him a minute to look up, and when he does his eyes are empty, “I got the keys, get in.”

The ride is silent for the most part. When they reach a sudden stop at a light near Jackson’s house Jackson jerks forward a bit. He blinks, stares at Danny for a moment, he looks surprised. After he’s reacclimated himself, Jackson says, “Pull over. I can drive you home and then-”

“No. I’m coming home with you.” Danny is firm, but gentle, “You shouldn’t be alone right now.”

Jackson doesn’t respond.

When they to Jackson’s house, it takes Jackson a second to notice the car having parked. Danny’s starting to worry a bit about how delayed Jackson’s reactions are.

As they get inside, Jackson’s dad calls out, asks, “Jackson, you home?”

Jackson doesn’t respond, just heads up the stars. Danny replies, “Yes, sir. We’re gonna be upstairs.”

They’ve made it the rest of the way up the steps before Danny can get a response from Mr. Whittemore.

Danny’s right behind Jackson but by the time he makes it into Jackson’s room Jackson’s half-naked, disappearing into his bathroom.

“I guess you’re taking a shower, then?” He gets no response, but he wasn’t really expecting one. 

30 minutes pass. Danny’s worried. 30 minutes turn in to 40. Danny’s very worried.

Danny can’t take it anymore.

“Jackson? I’m coming in.”

When he walks into the bathroom, he sees Jackson crumpled in the corner of his walk-in shower. The water’s gone cold where it’s raining down on him, but he doesn’t really seem to notice or care.

“Jackson?”

No response, not even a twitch.

He reaches into the shower, turns the water off. Grabs a towel from the rack by the sink. _Jackson’s going to kill me if he ever snaps out of this_ , he thinks as he wraps the towel around Jackson, awkwardly pulling him out of the shower to set him on the closed toilet lid.

He dries him off, thinks back to the night Jackson got so wasted he couldn’t even take off his shoes and Danny had had to undress him for bed. Jackson had looked down at Danny unzipping his pants and said, “Sexy,” with a smirk on his face. Danny would kill for Jackson to just be drunk, not this empty shell.

When he gets Jackson totally dry, he says, “I’ll be right back.” and then walks into Jackson’s room to find some boxers and a ratty old t-shirt that he knows Jackson likes to sleep in.

When he comes back into the bathroom, Jackson’s brushing his teeth, towel left draped on the toilet.

As he watches, Jackson scrubs, spits, grabs the Listerine from the counter. He takes a swig, gargles, and spits again. Then he grabs the toothbrush, adding more toothpaste. Danny watches him brush, mouthwash, brush, mouthwash two more times before he steps behind him, halts his wrist from reaching the Crest.

“Jackson, that’s enough.”

“I can still-” Jackson closes his eyes tightly, “My mouth is still dirty.”

“Come on, I’ll give you a piece of gum.” He holds the boxers and tee out towards Jackson, who turns around and takes them, sliding into the boxers first then just standing there holding the shirt.

When Danny tries to take the shirt back, either put it up or help him into it, he recoils. He holds it tightly against his chest, says, “No.”

“Suit yourself.” As Danny turns to head back into Jackson’s bedroom he tries not to notice the Jackson in the mirror lifting the shirt up to his face and inhaling deeply.

“Can I have two pieces?”

“Hm?” That’s when Danny remembers his promise of giving Jackson gum, “Yeah, sure.”

He reaches into his pocket, grabs the packet of gum, and takes out two pieces. He hands them to Jackson.

Jackson fumbles with the wrappers with shaky hands for a long, long minute, sleep shirt hanging off his arm. Danny grabs them back, opens them, and pushes the unwrapped sticks into Jackson’s hand.

“Thanks.” Jackson says, shoving them into his mouth. He chews them like he wants them dead.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Danny can already guess the answer.

“Talk about what?” Jackson looks like he really doesn’t know. Danny’s thinking about memory blocks, traumatic stress, repression, when Jackson continues, “Me stealing your crush?”

“Stealing my crush? He was raping your face.” Danny regrets the words immediately. Jackson’s face shutters closed. He looks like Danny just slapped him.

After Jackson’s face has gone back to its former blankness, he says, “At least you know he likes guys now, maybe you’ve got a chance.”

“Jackson, I don’t want him anymore. He made you give him a blowjob for a fucking camera lens. Do you really think I wanna date anyone who does shit like that?”

“I’m sorry.” Jackson finally pulls the shirt over his head, walks over to the bed. “I could make it up to you?”

There’s something suggestive about the way Jackson says it. Danny’s trying to pinpoint it when Jackson slides from the bed onto his knees in front of Danny, starts to unbutton his jeans.

“Oh god, Jackson, no. No, I don’t want that.” Danny shoves him away, he feels sick. He considers calling for Mr. Whittemore, but feels like Jackson would view it as betrayal.

A hurt look crosses Jackson’s face. He says “I’m sorry,” again.

“Jackson, why did you think I wanted that?”

“I said I was sorry, okay?” And that’s when Danny realises Jackson is crying.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He gets down on his knees next to Jackson, rubs his back as soothingly as he can manage. Jackson’s crying gets harsher, and Danny feels like he’s on Aleka duty. His little sister hates thunderstorms and the whole family takes turns comforting her when it rains.

But this isn’t Aleka. This is Jackson, and he won’t stop crying.

Danny gets up, guides Jackson up onto the bed. He puts Jackson under the covers while he stays on top of them. Jackson lies face down, possibly to muffle his tears, and Danny runs a hand over his back again and again and again.

He stays there, lying with Jackson, just trying to make him stop crying. After about 20 minutes, Jackson stops. He keeps his face buried in his pillow. Eventually he says, muffled, “Dude, that was so gay.”

Danny knows that’s bait, knows better than to take it. Instead he says, “Do you wanna watch a movie, do some homework?”

Jackson doesn’t respond for many seconds.

“Can we just stay like this?”

Danny’s surprised. Jackson avoids affection in general, nevermind prolonged affection. God knows what it took to get him to actually ask for some.

“Yeah, sure.” Danny stops rubbing Jackson’s back and puts his feet over the side of the bed to take off his shoes. When he turns back to Jackson he’s turned so that he’s facing his bedroom wall, his breathing finally starting to even out. Danny takes his phone out of his pocket, texts his mom to say he’s spending the rest of the day at Jackson’s and that he’ll see her tomorrow, sets it on the bedside table.

As Danny nods off he knows he’ll probably wake up to Jackson nearly falling off the side of the bed trying not to look like he’s cuddling him. He knows when he next sees Matt he’s probably going to try and kill him. He knows this probably wasn’t the last time Jackson’s going to have a nervous breakdown in front of him.

But most importantly of all, he knows that for the moment Jackson feels safe, feels like he’s in good hands. And that’s enough for Danny.


End file.
